


No need for a change

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [50]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	1. Chapter 1

Late night coughs and hushed voices in the stairway of my apartment complex, they are the only thing right now telling me that this is no dream, no wicked vision, anything but real. I have assumed that something like this might happen sooner or later, but I haven't seen it coming right now, so I'm too stunned to stop, too frozen to replicate his actions, and just ly there, on my back while his lips slowly press harder to mine. This is not what made her leave though, she is just not made for this life, this constant instability, these endless miles on the road. She loves him, that's what made it even harder for the both of them, but sometimes love is not enough in the end to built your whole life on it.

Of course he ran to me when she broke up, of course he was there, in the middle of the night, without a warning, his lately too long hair hanging messy in his eyes, his shoulders slumped over so much that he appeared even smaller then he likes to give off in front of the cameras. The moment he entered my rooms I knew we would end up like this, just because it is logic, because it is what we always knew deep down this might lead to, if one of us trips and needs more comfort then a friend can give. At least I can hold myself from moaning into the kiss as he deepens it and manage to press my palms against his shoulders so I can keep him from melting even closer into me, from erasing the last chance of pulling back, of letting this get not more then an awkward memory.

We never needed bigger gestures to communicate, and so he picks up on this fast as well, breaks our contact, sucks air, but not retreats from his hovering above me, inches apart from me, lingering like he's unsure what to do. I say his name, quiet, not really knowing what I want to get across, but it seems right, the way it rolls off my lips, soft, carefully, different then it used to. He looks down at me, pierces my eyes, searching, and I try to give an answer I don't even know myself, reading in his reaction what he sees in my wide, fear blown orbs. Breathing out in a long process he let's his front sink to my chest then, lowers his weight, searching for comfort in the friction of our bodies more then for satisfaction. 

I relax my strained muscles and finally sigh, relieved that he realized that this is taking him nowhere, us nowhere, not like that, not now when he's just searching an outlet for his pain. Resolved I bring my hand up into his neck, stroke his hair, twist it between my fingers, rest the other on his back, ensuring him that I don't force him to leave...as long as he needs this, I'll be there. We fall asleep like this and when I wake up in the morning I am not surprised that he is gone. He always needs time to figure out things after we cross lines, but after so much years I'm not afraid for him to not come back around anymore. He will, when he is ready, and then we will find that we are just the same as before. Tyler will still be my best friend. Nothing can ever change that.


	2. Chapter 2

One week, seven days is the absolute max one of us can go without the other, that's something we learned real quick, maybe quicker then it was good for us in the end. It is no different this time, it has been exact a week ago since I left him sleeping after he comforted me, as he pulls up in my driveway and doesn't even bother to ring. We got each others spare keys for longer then we got our actual places, still I know he wouldn't have used it if she would still be here. Now, with her gone, he returns to our old pattern so easily and I'm glad, thankful for it. I couldn't take it if in this time of big change our friendship would transform as well, because it's pretty much the only thing I'm still able to hold on to.

The pain has subsided a little, somewhere between yesterday and this morning I learned that I actually won't die on it...I may be shattered, but she has not broken me, mostly because it was no ugly ending to what we had, more a consensual final stroke. What it brings is a set back for me and him, to what we already had, to when the both of us had been alone. He slips back into this just as smoothly, wraps his arms around me from behind, subtly traces my neck with his lips. I close my eyes and let my head fall back, on his shoulder, where I know I will be safe, held for as long as I need it. He never fails to be there, even if I hadn't called out for him this time, because I can't trust myself at the moment. If he would let me I'd go way too far and he knows it, already had a glimpse of it when I was gone enough to kiss him. 

There is no judgment, there never will be, that's not how we work. He has always been the more touchy one of us anyway, and just because he didn't kiss me back it doesn't mean he didn't liked it. He just knew it wasn't good for us, and that I wanted him to give me something he couldn't, not as long as my heart is in another persons hands. Later, when his head rests on my lap and he's fast asleep, recovering from the jetlag and the worries he had about me, I don't pay attention to the movie we started together. All I pay attention to is the way he smiles when my hand casts through his hair and I know that I want it to be like this forever. Josh and I will never change. We're the one constant each other can turn to, no matter how much life around us is twisting.


End file.
